


Derek - Hogwarts Express Companion

by CharmsDealer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts Express
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring the setup of Derek as prefect and his relationship with his year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek - Hogwarts Express Companion

The prefect badge in his pocket felt like a sick joke. When the owl from Hogwarts arrived carrying Laura’s well deserved Head Girl badge, they had celebrated with some nettle wine. A few days later when there was another owl, this time carrying a package for Derek, he stared at the infernal thing for a good few hours before tossing it into the pitch black night through one of the third floor windows.

He had found it on his pillow the next morning with a note from Laura, only containing two words.

_I’m proud._

Derek nearly lost his shit right there, clutching the offending badge in one hand and the proof that his sister thought he was following in her footsteps, that he’d actually tried to make prefect, when really all he wanted was to get through Hogwarts without any more unwanted attention and go traveling like uncle Peter.

He stowed his luggage and walked back up the train. Laura was already doing her rounds, checking that there were no summer-squabbles to be aired between students. The last time magic had been performed on the train Professor Morrell gave a severe talking to the entire school before the feast, delaying it for nearly an hour as punishment.

Some second years came barreling down the corridor and Derek narrowly avoided them by flattening himself to the wall.

“No running on the train.”

The girl, a Gryffindor, put her hands on her hips. “Why should we listen to you?”

Derek took out his prefect badge with one hand and pinned it near the Slytherin crest on his cloak.

“Because I can take fifty points from your house before we even reach the school.”

The girl’s mouth dropped in horror and the Hufflepuff beside her laid an arm on her shoulder. “P-please Hale, we won’t be caught running again.”

Of course Derek couldn’t actually take any points yet, but they didn’t know that. The Gryffindor girl’s lip quivered slightly but Derek’s glare didn’t waver, even though on the inside he was berating himself. He was going to be an awful prefect. It didn’t help that half of the bloody school was scared of him.

When Derek opened the door to the prefects’ compartment Isaac, Erica and Boyd stopped talking.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise,” Erica said coolly, crossing her legs. Her already against school regulations short skirt rode up her thighs a little higher, but he was used to it after being in the same year as her for five years. “How’d you even get a badge? Mug the _real_ Slytherin prefect on the way here?”

“Erica,” Boyd said, not with any concern of Derek’s feelings, but merely to warn his girlfriend not to do anything dangerous like provoke a suspected dark wizard.

Five years after the fire new rumors were still emerging, thanks to the undying curiosity of shit-stirrers, the latest of which was that the Hale family were plotting to remove their competition before the final elections and had set their own mansion on fire in order to accuse the Argents of foul play.

Derek’s lip curled in a sneer. “I received an owl, same as everyone else.”

“And it’s got nothing to do with the fact that your sister’s head girl?”

“Shut up, Erica,” Isaac muttered, looking between them.

“...Laura worked hard for that badge.”

“It’s not her I have a problem with,” said Erica, ignoring the other two. “You’d better watch yourself, _Derek._ ” She got up. “I’m going on patrol.”

He let Erica shoulder-check him as she passed. He deserved it.

Boyd and Isaac stayed silent as Derek took a seat on the opposite side of the compartment. As the other prefects showed up they all tried to keep as much distance from him as possible.

The train journey lasted for hours. Eventually, chatter started in the carriage and they acted like Derek didn’t exist, which he was more than okay with. He propped his chin on his knuckles and stared out the window, trying to tune out the stories of Erica’s holiday in Paris and Isaac’s summer job working in the Owl Emporium.

In the hour and a bit before the train reached the school on of them had to go remind the students to change into their robes. It was tedious because you had to check every compartment, all the way down to the last carriage, so it came as no surprise when they all turned and looked at him.

“It’s time to do your job, Derek,” Erica said sweetly.

“Fine,” Derek grunted. He was secretly relieved. After hours of companionable tales he’d almost forgotten who he was. He’d almost relaxed, wondering if this was what his life would have been like with actual friends.

By the time he reached the end of the train, most of the compartments, if not the whole carriage, was empty. He considered just not going back, but that would probably embolden Erica further. For a Hufflepuff, she was almost as insufferably arrogant as a Gryffindor.

He came to the last car and nearly left without noticing the boy curled up on his seat in the carriage. He was wearing denim trousers and a loose grey something related to a jumper that covered the upper half of his body and had long sleeves and a hood. He felt like such a creeper, standing outside the glass, but there was something about the boy’s face that struck him as familiar.

He slid the carriage door open a little more harshly than he intended.

_It couldn’t be._

The sound of the door caused the boy to jerk awake and Derek panicked.

“Wake up. Change into your robes,” he blurted, slamming the door shut before the boy’s eyes had a chance to focus on him. He resisted the urge to turn around and check whether the boy was curious enough to stick his head out of the compartment door. Just because Derek remembered didn’t mean that Stiles would. He’d been so young at the time.

Derek's round had actually taken far longer than he expected, but he suspected the ten or so minutes he’d spent hyperventilating in the bathroom had something to do with it as well. After composing himself, he slipped back into the prefect compartment and resumed his seat.

Erica took one look at his black face and, for once, didn’t say anything.

 


End file.
